Integrated circuits (ICs) are increasingly being incorporated into systems other than data processing systems, where they may be used for any number of purposes. Just a few uses of ICs are signal control, data processing, and sound or image generation. Micro-mechanical ICs are even used as tiny machines.
Sometimes the physical positioning of the IC within the system is critical to optimum system performance. An example is a digital micro-mirror device (DMD), which is used to generate images for display. The DMD must be precisely positioned with respect to optical devices so that the image will be correctly focussed. Positioning is especially important in a display system that uses multiple DMDS, each of which concurrently generate an image of a different color. The images are combined to provide a full-color image, which requires the DMDs to be correctly positioned so that the images will register.